


Une histoire des plus clichés

by elyas



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyas/pseuds/elyas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU très court, où Clara est une élève de Pouffsouffle à Poudlard et a un crush pour un élève de trois ans son ainé en Serdaigle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une histoire des plus clichés

Clara est sous le charme depuis qu'elle a posé son regard sur lui. Oui, cela fait très cliché, mais elle n'a rien calculé. Son attirance est aussi foudroyante qu'exquise. Elle a en plus apprit récemment que ce jeune homme est des plus apprécié aussi bien par les élèves que par les professeurs qui voient déjà en lui un futur grand magicien. Plus que brillant, il est la fierté de sa maison, et bien que très estimé par la gente féminine, elle n'a entendu personne parlé d'une petite amie potentielle.  
Qu'est ce qu'elle aimerait allé lui parlé. Mais le courage lui manque. Il est en 7ème année, elle vient à peine d'arrivé en 4ème année.  
Elle se plait à l'imaginer en dehors de sa cape de sorcier arborant les couleurs bleutés de Serdaigle. Des fois, elle aimerait juste lui sourire, mais il suffit que le regard de son aimé se tourne vers sa direction pour qu'elle se cache derrière un gros livre sur l'histoire des moldus.  
Elle avait toujours été très intelligente, et cela lui avait valu d'être mise à l'écart chez les Pouffsouffle. Elle n'avait pas de réel amis, si ce n'est les guerriers et les elfes qui illustrent ces grandes histoires épiques et romanesques qu'elle dévore chaque jours. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus son amour pour le Serdaigle grandissait, et plus son asociabilité se manifestait, voire se durcissait.  
Elle aurait voulu essayer de trouver un prétexte, ne serait ce que stupide pour lui parler le jour de Noël, quand elle l'avait vu, assit seul dans la Grande Salle feuilletant la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle s'était dit que c'était sa chance. Pour la première fois elle le voyait sans quelqu'un aux environs. Elle n'avait pas entendu les rires étouffés derrière elle. Parce que tout le monde savait que Clara Oswald craquait sur le Serdaigle. Ce n'était pas discret, et son amour pouvait se voir à des kilomètres. Les filles Pouffsouffle se moquaient souvent d'elle. Mais Clara, absorbé par son attirance, n'avait jamais remarqué et ne vivait que pour ses instants si précieux où elle le voyait paisiblement sourire, se mordre la lèvre, ou lire tout bêtement. Alors elle s'était demandé, là, à quelques tables plus loin de lui, ce fameux jour de Noël si elle devait tenté de faire le premier pas. Elle frissonna.

_Et elle ne le fit pas._

La peur avait prit le dessus à chaque fois qu'elle s'était armé de courage pour aller à la rencontre du jeune homme. Quelque chose l'empêchait d'avancer.  
Et elle resta ainsi jusqu'en février, entre l'envie de tenter sa chance et l'angoisse de parler à ce personnage si charmant. Elle s'était décidé à lui offrir un soufflé, spécialité des Oswald, pour la St Valentin. Elle en avait été si fière, et surtout, elle savait qu'il était hors de question pour elle de revenir sans lui avoir offert le fruit de son travail acharné. Emballé dans une jolie boîte de couleur bordeau, on pouvait trouver dessus un mot écrit de sa plume tremblante. "Joyeuse St Valentin - Clara Oswald"  
Elle aurait pu lui envoyer par hibou, ou le laisser devant sa porte. Mais elle tenait à lui donner en main propre.  
C'était toute souriante, et les joues roses, qu'elle s'était mené dans la Grande Salle ce jour là. Elle avait si peu dormi tant elle avait donné le meilleur d'elle même dans ce jolie soufflé.  
Mais c'est quand elle vit son aimé embrassé une jolie blonde de la maison Gryffondor que son monde s'écroula. Debout devant le spectacle horrible qui se dressait devant elle, Clara ne bougeait plus et son sourire, ses joues roses disparurent. Il n'y eu pas de larmes à ce moment là, et il n'y en aurait jamais eu. Son cœur s'était serré. Sa bouche asséchée.  
Elle était belle cette fille dans ses bras, elle riait sensuellement, et n'avait rien de Clara. Une 7ème année sans doute. Un corps de femme, une grâce assurée. Et puis, il y avait Clara. Clara qui faisait un retour sur sa personne et remarqua qu'elle était petite, fine et frêle, ne connaissant pas le mot maquillage, n'ayant aucun attribut apparent d'une certaine maturité et d'épanouissement de sa féminité.  
Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes avant de détaché son regard du couple et de retourner machinalement jusqu'à la table des Pouffsouffles.  
Une fois encore, toutes les filles de sa maison avaient remarqués la scène. Mais personne n'avait osé rire ce jour là.

À 14 ans, Clara connaissait maintenant les déboires du premier amour. Et c'était tous les soirs qu'elle pleurait. Les papillons de l'amour s'étaient évaporés, laissant place à un trou béant et douloureux. Elle resta inconsolable jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et le soufflé destiné au jeune homme fut jeté non sans désespoir.

Et quand l'année s'acheva, elle sut qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Ici sonnait la dernière année à Poudlard du Serdaigle. Elle fit tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas oublier le moindre détails de son visage, de son corps, de son sourire et de la façon qu'il a de passé une main dans ses cheveux quand elle le vit à Londres pour la dernière fois à la voie 9 trois-quart.  
Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle le vit durant sa scolarisation à Poudlard.  
Et malgré les trois années qui lui resta, puis toutes les autres où elle poursuit ses études, malgré d'autres amours et des fiançailles, elle n'oublia jamais le rire du jeune homme et l'éclat dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait quitté pour une dernière fois le Poudlard Express.  
 _Non, on oublie pas son premier amour._

***

Clara Oswald, pressée dans les rues londoniennes par bon nombre de moldus, se dépêche d'atteindre le Chaudron Baveure avec une hâte sans nom. Il lui fallait retrouvé son fiancé dans le pub. Et elle avait dix minutes de retard.  
Le destin frappa, et elle tomba à la renverse, bousculé par un individu.  
 **"Je suis désolé** ! s'exclama-t-elle, essayant de vérifier si son interlocuteur n'était pas furieux. **Je suis pressée et je- "**  
Elle s'arrêta, reconnaissant avec exactitude la personne devant elle. Il n'avait pas changé. Dix ans avait pourtant coulé, et la vieillesse, ainsi que la maturité pouvait se lire dans les yeux du jeune homme. Et pourtant, on pouvait toujours y déceler une étincelle qui rappelait l'élève si apprécié à Poudlard. Il fronça les sourcils, tout en restant toutefois charmant et courtois.  
 **"Excusez moi mais ... Ce n'est pas une technique hasardeuse et lourde pour vous séduire mais** (il semblait gêné, et en même temps persuadé) **... Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés non ?"**  
Clara rougit fortement, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme. Elle comprit alors, après bien des années, pourquoi elle l'avait aimé, et pourquoi aujourd'hui, les papillons revenaient. Comme s'ils n'étaient jamais réellement partis. Comme s'ils n'avaient attendus qu'une chose pendant toutes ces années, revoir ce visage. Elle sourit. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle lui parla. Elle eu à peine la force d'articuler "Poudlard" avant de repartir dans un rougissement semblable à ceux qu'elle vivait lors qu’adolescente, il osait regardé dans sa direction.  
 **"Je ... Je m’appelle ... Clara. Je suis une ancienne élève de Pouffsouffle et ... Euh, vous aviez trois années de plus que moi"**  
Il sourit.  
 **"Je vois ... Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà vu votre frimousse quelque part. Comment oublier un tel visage ?"** Il tendit la main. **"Je me présente alors ... Je suis le Docteur John Smith. Appelez moi Docteur."**

Quelque chose traversa les deux corps lorsque leurs mains se rencontrèrent. Oui, cela faisait très cliché, mais Clara n'avait rien calculé, et lui non plus.


End file.
